1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of updating system BIOS after a service event in order to support re-enablement of an O.C.U.R. device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide information handling systems with a television tuner. An example of a type of television tuner that is included within an information handling system is an open cable unidirectional receiver (O.C.U.R.) type tuner device. Some tuner devices which include an O.C.U.R. type receiver are required to have a unique identifier (e.g., a unique 12-bit identifier) to enable the system that has this tuner device to function with the tuner. The unique identifier ties a particular receiver to a particular system. For example certain operating systems often require a unique identifier to enable digital rights management encryption and decryption.
The unique identifier is provided to the information handling system via specific BIOS support. Providing the identifier is addressed on systems that ship from a factory by including the identifier within the BIOS of the system as it ships. However, a challenge exists when and if a system or mother board fails in the field. The BIOS on the mother board replacement needs to be updated to reinstantiate the unique identifier in the BIOS. If the BIOS is not updated, the system is rendered inoperative from a tuner perspective.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism for reinstantiating a unique identifier for information handling systems that include a television tuner device.